


Broken

by ThreeSidedOrchid



Series: Caged - Drabble Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedOrchid/pseuds/ThreeSidedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s fingers move over the blindfold, damp with his sweat and tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> written for the challenge/prompt: favourites

“No more.” Harry’s fingers move over the blindfold, damp with his sweat and tears.

“Don’t be foolish,” Severus says, reaching out.

Standing before the touch can land, Harry goes for his clothes. Severus follows.

“You little slut--” He growls. Already the fresh bruises spangling Harry’s hips are not enough. Severus’ fists curl, itching with the desire to mark the delicate flesh.

Harry keeps out of reach, quick as a sparrow. He looks up, and Severus wants to slap him.

“Why don‘t you let me look at you?"

Into Severus' silence, Harry whispers, “You’ve broken your favorite toy,” and is gone.


End file.
